Prince Charming and the Fairy Princess
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: A short fluff of IchiRuki I came up with. Plz read and review!


1A super short fluff I came up with! Slight ooc, and very light swearing. Enjoy! ^_^

Prince Charming and the Fairy Princess

Once upon ago, there was legend behold a handsome, dashing, strong prince would be birthed in the lavish village of Karakura. The legend had come true, and he was named Ichigo Kurosaki, one who protects with his soul and heart. The King and Queen of the land soon decided that once their son turned eighteen, their beloved son was to be wed the fairy heiress Rukia Kuchiki. If they marry, they would be able to have peace once again in the land of Karakura.

_18 years later..._

Ichigo stood in his large room, height and width of his body being measured by the tailor. He was going to tailor Ichigo's tux for the wedding, yes the prince of Karakura had grown into a handsome man indeed. His orange spiky hair traveled down to his neck, bangs barely shadowing beautiful burning amber eyes. He inwardly sighed, all this fuss and he hadn't even _met _the woman he was going to marry.

"Ah Ichigo, your measurements are done I see, please come down to the dining hall. We have a surprise for you." a sweet voice said opening the door. It belonged to Masaki Kurosaki, the beloved mother and gentle Queen of Karakura. Her long auburn hair was tied into a bun, her warm brown eyes stared lovingly at her son, and her full red lips pulled into a dazzling smile. Ichigo smiled sweetly at his mother.

"Yes mother, I'll be down in a few seconds." he said politely. She nodded and left at that. Ichigo dressed and fixed himself up, and ascended the marble staircase leading to the dining hall. There he saw his mother and father talking to someone, but he couldn't quite see due to his father blocking the view. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Isshin Kurosaki, his father and the King, turned to see his son. He had short, black spiked hair, and a goat chinned face, his brown eyes with warmth.

"Ah there you are my son! I have to introduce you to your fiancé, Rukia Kuchiki." Isshin moved to reveal a short, petite woman. She had smooth black hair that stopped at her shoulders and the ends were spiked up. She had the most beautiful amethyst eyes, and small pink lips. _She's beautiful.._Ichigo thought to himself blushing slightly.

"Hello your majesty, I am Rukia Kuchiki, princess of the Kuchiki fairy clan." she said as she bowed politely. Ichigo stopped. _Wait...a what? A fairy? I thought those clans were all extinct! _

"Ah..nice to meet you Princess Kuchiki, the pleasure is all mine." he grabbed her small hand and placed a soft kiss on it. He almost forgot his manners, and it was annoying as hell when his father lectured him for hours on manners when dealing with women. He looked up and found Rukia blushing. He smiled sweetly, she looked kinda cute like that.

"Yes yes, now how about you two take a stroll through the rose garden? Maybe get to know each other better?" Isshin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his son. A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's head. He punched Isshin with an upper cut, sending him flying.

"Shut the fuck up old man, and quit being so perverted you sick goat-face." Ichigo spat. Rukia covered her mouth, not from shock, but from laughing. So the prince was a brute? Well from Rukia's point of view, he kind of reminded her of Renji, her bodyguard and best friend. Masaki looked at Ichigo and lightly scolded him about using profanities around Rukia, but Ichigo just nodded and sighed. He walked into the rose garden with Rukia lightly skipping in sync with his walking.

"Is your father always like that?" she asked curiously. Ichigo looked at her and sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's going to be even more worse when we're married. God knows what he's planning on then." he groaned. Rukia blinked at him and giggled. Somehow when she was around him she felt at peace and open with herself, it felt nice. They kept on having small talk until they reached the fountain and sat down on one of the stone benches. Birds chirped happily, flying around them. Ichigo sighed and took out a book, and began reading it in peace. Rukia stared at him and the book cover. It was Shakespeare.

"You enjoy reading Shakespeare?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked up, and smiled lightly, a soft serene kind of smile. But for some reason Rukia felt the whole garden light up all of a sudden.

"I like reading Shakespeare yes, but I can only read it out here, where everything seems to be at ease, and I can concentrate being with the book." he replied calmly. Rukia felt her face heat up slowly, but she didn't know why.

"And I guess I have you to thank for that. After all, with me marrying you, the land will finally be a peace, and I'm more than glad to hear that, I love my village and everyone in it, if this is how I can protect them, so be it." he stated. Rukia felt her soul light up. This man was truly something, he was kind and caring, but also fierce and compassionate. He would make a very good king for Karakura, and Rukia was honored to be by his side.

"Plus, who wouldn't want a beautiful, strong maiden by his side hmm?" he smiled charmingly at Rukia. Her face was definitely red now, and he chuckled at her reaction.

"Thank you Rukia, because of you I am able to protect those I love."

THE END!

XD So how was it? PlZ REVIEW AND ICHIGO WILL GIVE YOU A KISS!

Ichigo: WHAT?

Satsugai: *giggle* Just kidding Ichi, his kisses are for Rukia and ME!


End file.
